Emma Pillsbury
Emma Pillsbury è un personaggio della serie televisiva Glee, interpretata da Jayma Mays.Emma è la dolce e simpatica consulente scolastica del liceo McKinley, di Lima, Ohio, anche se, probabilmente, dovrebbe essere lei ad aver bisogno di qualche consulenza. Emma infatti è una ragazza particolare e un po’ stramba: soffre di misofobia e perciò ha manie della pulizia e dell’ordine. Nonostante il suo lavoro, Emma, da tempo innamorata segretamente del professor Will Schuester, è incapace di risolvere i suoi problemi, ma avendo un cuore generoso, mette spesso da parte i suoi dilemmi per risolvere quelli degli altri. Prima Stagione Emma è la consulente scolastica del liceo McKinney. La sua misofobia nasce dall'infanzia, quando in visita ad una fattoria il suo fratello pestifero l’ha spinta nel canale di scolo, un misto di feci di animali, sangue e cibo rigettato. Da quel momento la ragazza ha avuto la fobia dei germi e di qualsiasi forma di sporco con cui entra accidentalmente a contatto: si lava continuamente le mani e pulisce ogni genere di superficie prima di toccarla e ogni cibo prima di mangiarlo. Emma è single ed è innamorata segretamente da parecchio tempo dell’insegnante di spagnolo Will Schuester e ammira in particolar modo il suo comportamento disponibile e gentile con tutti, specialmente con gli studenti. Tuttavia, la giovane consulente, non farsi avanti perché Will ha una moglie, Terry Schuester e non vuole creare problemi. Emma comunque adora passare il tempo con Will e si offre di accompagnarlo a vedere l’esibizione dei rivali delle Nuove Direzioni. Quando Will confessa ad Emma che presto sarebbe diventato padre e che sua moglie vuole che lasci la professione di insegnante per guadagnare più soldi, la ragazza si intristisce ma riesce a convincerlo a restare a scuola e a continuare a seguire i suoi sogni. Nel tentativo di superare la sua cotta per Will, Emma inizia a frequentare Ken Tanaka, il coach della squadra di football del liceo. Ken dice ad Emma che dovrebbe lasciar stare Will, essendo un uomo sposato, e che dovrebbe mettersi con lui perché più il tempo passa, meno possibilità ci sono di trovare una persona con cui passare il resto della vita. Emma divisa fra il suo amore per Will e l'affetto che prova per Ken Tanaka, ma decide di fidanzarsi con quest’ultimo. Quando Will chiede ad Emma di svolgere il ruolo di giudice esterno a una competizione corale tra maschi e femmine del Glee Club, la ragazza è entusiasta. Sue Sylvester, intenta a distruggere il Glee Club, nota il rapporto speciale tra i due e avverte moglie di Will, la quale diventa infermiera della scuola per poter controllare il marito. Terry consiglia quindi a Ken Tanaka di prendere la palla al balzo e di sposare la Pillsbury prima che sia troppo tardi. Emma accetta di sposarlo, ma il giorno del matrimonio è lo stesso della gara finale alle provinciali del Glee Club. A causa di una legge, il professor Schuester non può partecipare alle provinciali e chiede ad Emma di prendere il suo posto. Emma accetta e dice a Will di essersi accordata con Ken e di aver posticipato il matrimonio di qualche ora, ma ciò non era vero e il coach poco prima della cerimonia rompe con lei. Emma decide di trasferirsi in un'altra scuola perché non può continuare a vedere l’uomo che ama ma che non potrà mai avere. Will la ferma, le dice di aver lasciato Terry e si scambiano il loro primo bacio. Successivamente Will scopre che Emma è ancora vergine e non vuole forzarla. Tuttavia la ragazza, dopo esser stata umiliata da Sue, decide che era arrivato il momento ma mentre i due sono a letto Emma si tira indietro dicendo di non essere ancora pronta, anche perché Will formalmente è ancora sposato. Decidono quindi di non avere appuntamenti finché il divorzio non è ultimato. Emma scopre che Will l’ha tradita con Shelby Corcoran e April Rhodes e infuriata si scontra con lui. Will si scusa di averla trattata male. Emma lo perdona, ma afferma che il rapporto tra loro sembra essere ormai compromesso. Concluse le regionali, Will trova Emma nel suo studio e dichiara di essere innamorato di lei e la bacia. Seconda Stagione Nella Seconda Stagione Emma sta insieme a Carl, il suo dentista che poi sposa. Anche con Carl ci sono problemi sul fatto della sua verginità, infatti Carl chiede aiuto a Holly,e lei chiede a Emma se è ancora innamorata di Will , lei non risponde ma Carl capisce di si così la lascia. Ma Will intanto si è fidanzato con Holly. In mensa poi Will aiuta Emma con il DOC, Holly li vede e si ingelosisce così con una canzone nella notte dei negletti, Turning Tables, lascia Will. Nell'ultima puntata si mettono insieme. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola La prima scena in cui compare Emma è nel letto con Will. Suonata la sveglia si alza e corre in bagno a lavarsi i denti prima che Will riesca a darle il buongiorno. Preparato il pranzo lo mettono in due simpatici portamerende (Superman per lui e Wonder woman per lei) e vanno al lavoro.A scuola Kurt e Rachel si presentano dalla Signorina Pillsbury per fare un annuncio: vogliono fare l'audizione alla Juilliard insieme.Lei prima scherza sul fatto che loro sono l'unica combinazione di coppia che manca al Glee, poi gli rivela che la Juilliard non ha un dipartimento di musical. I due ragazzi sono sconvolti e non vogliono rinunciare ad andare a New York allora Emma consiglia loro la NYADA. L'Accademia di Arti Drammatiche è ritenuta la 1° università per quanto riguarda il teatro musicale ed ogni anno seleziona 20 nuovi studenti. Tra l'altro proprio quel venerdì sera c'è un ritrovo dei migliori aspiranti studenti del midwest.Nel frattempo Sue ha annunciato nel suo spazio tg di voler boicottare le arti e i glee club come punto della sua campagna elettorale. In tutta risposta Emma aiuta will a contrastare (glitterare) la popolarità della coach senza buoni risultati. Opuscolo dell'episodio *''“Me and my hag” per Rachel e Kurt (Io e la mia frociarola)'' Sono un unicorno Il Glee si prepara a mettere in scena il musical West Side Story e Will assegna ad Artie il ruolo di regista e gli fornisce due validi co-direttori: la Signorina Pillsbury e la Coach Beiste. Rachel è la prima ad esibirsi ed Emma ritiene che sia perfetta per rappresentare Maria ma è anche curiosa di sentire cantare Mercedes con la sua voce soul. In merito al provino di Kurt i giudici sono in disaccordo, Emma prende le sue difese dicendo che possiede una delicata vitalità, qualcosa di inaspettato ma appropriato al ruolo di Tony e aggiunge che se fosse Maria vorrebbe stare tra le sue braccia ossute. In seguito però sorride al tentativo di Kurt di mostrare la sua virilità nei panni di Romeo e rimane piacevolmente colpita dall'esibizione sulle note di Something's coming di Blaine. La F asiatica Will, alla ricerca di corn flakes, si imbatte nella collezione di riviste per spose che Emma ha nascosto in cucina. Quando gliene parla lei nega mentre lui che non vuole segreti tra loro le mostra la sua piccola collezione hard. In seguito Will chiede a Emma di incontrare i suoi genitori, ma Emma è contraria e si giustifica dicendo che non vuole affrettare le cose. Al McKinley i giudici non sanno decidersi su chi assegnare il ruolo da protagonista del musical perchè anche Mercedes è stata straordinaria ed è cresciuta molto. Emma e la Coach Beiste fanno presente a Will che secondo loro è più matura e sicura di sé. Insieme ad Artie decidono di proporre alle due ragazze un callback, giovedì pomeriggio, canteranno entrambe Out here on my own e dopo decideranno chi interpreterà Maria. Intanto il professor Schuester teme che Emma non gli voglia presentare i suoi perchè non è fiera di lui e decide di invitarli a cena senza il suo parere. Quando, arrivando a casa, scopre la sorpresa Emma si innervosisce e tenta di convincere Will a mandarli via. Il vero motivo per cui non voleva presentarglieli è che si vergogna di loro. Entrambi hanno i capelli rossi e credono nella “supremazia dei rossi” circondandosi e volendo aver a che fare solo con persone coi capelli di quel colore. Durante la cena Emma è molto tesa e i suoi non fanno che stuzzicarla con delle battute sul suo disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo ma Will prende le sue difese e risponde loro per le rime. A fine serata Emma si mette a pregare in ginocchio accanto al letto, sperando che così facendo Dio la possa guarire dal suo disturbo, Will si unisce a lei e intanto canta Fix You dedicandogliela. La prima volta Le prove del musical scolastico procedono ed Emma insieme alla Coach Beiste ed Artie ascolta i due protagonisti esibirsi sulle note di Tonight e li esorta a sorridere di più. Quando Artie fa notare che alla prestazione manca di una certa chimica sensuale, sentendosi in imbarazzo per la sua inesperienza trova una scusa e lascia l'auditorium. Artie è molto nervoso poco prima che inizi la messa in scena del musical e teme di aver fatto tutte scelte sbagliate come regista ma Emma lo rassicura e subito dopo tutti i ragazzi si riuniscono attorno a loro per complimentarsi con lui di tutto il lavoro svolto. Quando parte la performance di America Emma, dalle file del pubblico, è preoccupata che la scelta di far cantare insieme Jets e Sharks sia stata azzardata, ma il pubblico sembra gradire l'esibizione. Le elezioni La Coach Beiste becca Sue e Cooter insieme al Bel grissino. Lui come giustificazione si lamenta del fatto che lei sia poco comunicativa e non capisce cosa vuole dalla loro relazione. Successivamente Shannon ne parla in palestra con Will ed Emma quando vedono Sue baciare Cooter . Emma la conforta e le consiglia, se davvero ci tiene a lui, di aprirsi di più e dirgli quello che prova. Uno straordinario Natale E' arrivato il Natale ed Emma accoglie la proposta di Sue andando con Will al rifugio dei senza tetto per portare loro un po' di gioia e calore natalizio cantando insieme ai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni. Sì/No Al rientro dalle vacanze natalizie la Coach Bieste rivela ad Emma di essersi sposata con Cooter. Emma è molto felice per l'amica ma improvvisamente teme che Will non le chiederà mai di sposarla e viene incoraggiata da Sue, che si è unita alla conversazione, a fargli lei la fatidica proposta. Sogna ad occhi aperti cantando sulle note di Wedding Bell Blues ma quando la canzone finisce si ritrova in piedi di fronte a Will e gli altri colleghi in sala insegnanti e corre via imbarazzata. Will, che ha intuito le sue intenzioni, arrivato in aula canto assegna alle Nuove Direzioni il compito della settimana: trovare la perfetta canzone per la sua proposta di matrimonio alla Signorina Pillsbury.Emma prende coraggio e propone a Will di sposarlo ma lui, confuso dall'incontro che ha avuto con i genitori di lei per chiedere la sua mano, tentenna e le chiede se sarà in grado di gestire con la sua malattia la casa ed eventuali futuri bambini. Lei è consapevole che non può cambiare completamente e guarire ma è intenzionata ad impegnarsi ogni giorno per costruire un futuro insieme. Amareggiata dal risvolto che ha preso la discussione gli chiede di riflettere su ciò che realmente vuole dalla loro relazione. Quando ormai pensa, guardando alcuni opuscoli, che rimarrà zitella e morira da sola Emma viene piacevolmente interrotta da Will che la invita a seguirla senza dirle dove stanno andando. Lungo il percorso ogni persona che incontra le dona una rosa bianca e arrivata a destinazione in piscina viene fatta accomodare con in mano il mazzo che ha raccolto. Qui, emozionata, assiste ad un' insolita performance cantata e ballata dalle Nuove Direzioni e il Club del nuoto sincronizzato a cui Will, in abito da cerimonia si unisce camminando dapprima a pelo d'acqua e poi tuffandosi per raggiungerla. Giunto in piedi davanti a lei le rinnova il suo amore e le chiede di sposarlo. Emma, al settimo cielo, accetta. Opuscoli dell'episodio *''“Dying alone” (Morire da soli)'' *''“Happily never after” (Felicemente Giammai)'' *''“So you are a spinster” (Quindi sei una zitella)'' L'insegnante di spagnolo Sam e Mercedes si rivolgono alla Signorina Pillsbury per chiarire la loro relazione e lei gli porge due opuscoli freschi di tipografia adatti alla loro situazione. Mercedes non vuole assolutamente fare la doppiogiochista o ferire Sam e Shane ma non riesce a capire cosa vuole realmente il suo cuore così non sa decidersi. Emma decreta che i problemi degli adolescenti nel XXI secolo sono dovuti alla troppa comunicazione (sms, facebook, messaggi istantanei) che non lascia tempo alle persone per stare un po' con sé stessi e capire i propri sentimenti. Consiglia ai due di non parlarsi o messaggiarsi per una settimana così avranno tempo di riflettere su ciò che realmente vogliono. Nel frattempo Sue ha deciso che vuole diventare madre e conscia della scarsezza di sperma con un buon DNA chiede a Will se vuole aiutarla e prestarsi come donatore. Quando Emma lo viene a sapere la affronta in sala insegnanti dicendole che non è stata una mossa carina da parte sua e chiedendole perchè poi lo abbia chiesto proprio a colui che sfida e offende quotidianamente. Una sera Will è sotto pressione per le critiche ricevute come insegnante e la possibilità di diventare di ruolo e tenta con difficoltà di tradurre una canzone in spagnolo così Emma per sdrammatizzare gli mostra alcuni opuscoli, che ha appena fatto stampare, ma lui si innervosisce ancora di più tanto che arriva a dirle che sono ridicoli. Lei forte del fatto che ultimamente è più prolifica di Stephen King non si lascia demoralizzare e chiarisce che sono apposta ridicoli e provocatori per far sì che la “conversation” ne guadagni. Il giorno seguente quando Will entra in sala insegnanti la Coach Beiste sta lodando Emma per la sua genialità e gli dice che deve essere fiero di lei perchè grazie ad un suo opuscolo i ragazzi della squadra hanno finalmente recepito il pericolo delle infezione da Stafilococchi e cosa ne consegue. Cooter ne ha ordinati 10.000 per l'Ohio State e ha proposto alle più famose squadre della nazione di acquistarli. La sera stessa Emma riceve le scuse di Will che ha preparato una cenetta speciale sia per scusarsi, sfruttando anche alcuni opuscoli, sia per festeggiare la bella notizia: Emma ha vinto la cattedra di insegnante di ruolo. Opuscoli dell'episodio *''"So you're a two-timin'ho” (Sei una doppiogiochista birbona)'' *''“So you're dating a two-timin'ho” (Esci con una doppiogiochista birbona)'' *''“Please don't hog my fiance's nog” (Vorrei non avessi chiesto i gameti del mio fidanzato)'' *''“Performance anxiety...It's not just for teenage boys” (Ansia da prestazione...non è solo roba da adolescenti)'' *''“No insurance, no problem: How to give yourself stitches” (Niente assicurazione: mettiti i punti da solo)'' *''“Taint misbehavin'” (Pacchi senza macchia)'' *''“So you were a jerk to your fiance” (Hai trattato male la tua fidanzata)'' *''“Congratulations I love you” (Congratulazioni ti amo) '' Sto arrivando Dopo il tentato suicidio di Karofsky i professori si riuniscono dal preside Figgins. Sue si sente in colpa perchè all'epoca era preside ed aveva capito che sotto i suoi atti di bullismo nei confronti di Kurt si celavano dei problemi personali ma non aveva approfondito la cosa. Figgins dice che non erano tenuti a capire che sarebbe arrivato a tanto ed Emma in tutta coscienza si interroga “a chi spettava capirlo se non a noi?” Il fratellone Sue deve recarsi dal ginecologo per fare l'ecografia dove le sveleranno il sesso del nascituro, un appuntamento importante per una mamma single ed Emma, per evitare che debba andare sola decide di accompagnarla insieme a Will. Saturday Night Glee-ver Emma consegna a Finn delle brochure di college in Ohio ed insieme a Will e Rachel lo incoraggia a scoprire quali siano le sue aspirazioni per il futuro. Addio, Whitney Will parla con Emma riguardo alla depressione dei ragazzi per la morte di Whitney Houston. Emma gli apre gli occhi dicendo che Whitney è la proiezione fisica dei loro problemi come è successo a lei, quando aveva la loro età, con Lady Diana . A fine anno infatti i ragazzi si troveranno a dover lasciare amici, insegnanti,cambiare scuola e forse anche città.Il giorno seguente Emma riceve un'altra sorpresa inaspettata ,Will ha assunto un wedding planner. Lei lo ringrazia, non c'era bisogno che si vendesse il sangue per assumerlo, il matrimonio è fissato a Natale e ha tutto il tempo per organizzarlo. Il professore le dice che è impaziente che lei diventi sua moglie e vuole anticipare le nozze a maggio (il mese successivo) e prima che lei possa protestare la bacia ripetutamente.Mr Lavender che è un wedding planner e non un prestigiatore dice che ci vogliono più di cinque mesi per organizzare il matrimonio che hanno in mente e una location che disponga di palcoscenico. Will è irremovibile sulla data , così lo licenzia.Kurt è ai ferri corti con Blaine e dopo che la sua dedica di perdono non ha sortito effetto chiede alla Signorina Pillsbury di far loro da consulente. Grazie al suo consiglio”la chiave di una relazione è la cruda verità” i due ragazzi riescono ad aprirsi, chiarendo i malintesi che si erano creati per le cose non dette e le paure riguardo al futuro. Quando arriva a casa la sera Will la accoglie con champagne e le propone nozze romantiche sotto le stelle in un campeggio. Emma gli ricorda che con il suo disturbo un campeggio è una scelta impensabile ed iniziano a discutere. Si scopre poi che in realtà l'unico motivo per cui Will vuole anticipare le nozze è perchè teme che a novembre i ragazzi, che negli ultimi tre anni gli hanno cambiato la vita e da cui non vuole separarsi, non verranno. “Questi ragazzi verrebbero anche se il matrimonio sarebbe tra 10 anni sulla Luna” lo rassicura Emma e alla fine decidono di sposarsi con calma a novembre. Opuscoli dell'episodio *''“Princess DI: why I can't stop crying”(Principessa Diana: perchè continuo a piangere)'' *''“Say sorry with a song” (Scusati con una canzone)'' L'ultimo ballo Al McKinley c'è il ballo scolastico ed Emma e Will partecipano ballando e divertendosi insieme ai ragazzi. Assistono felici alla guarigione di Quinn e si lasciano immortalare in una foto ricordo con il simpatico dinosauro. Le Nazionali Emma segue a Chicago i ragazzi per assistere alle Nazionali e supportare Will che si trova a dover far fronte agli imprevisti dell'ultimo momento e teme nella reazione dei ragazzi nel caso di una sconfitta. Quando tornano vittoriosi a Lima, Emma organizza una festa in sala insegnanti e mostra orgogliosa a Will l'articolo in prima pagina che lo vede protagonista. Più tardi quando il professor Schuester va nel suo ufficio trova sulla scrivania un' orchidea e un opuscolo che rivela come la sua fidanzata intenda premiarlo per la vittoria appena conseguita e lei, che lo ha appena raggiunto, gli rivolge un sorriso malizioso. Finiti i festeggiamenti con i ragazzi e riposto il trofeo in bella vista, nella vetrinetta in aula canto, Will torna a casa e trova ad attenderlo una sexy Emma in lingerie pronta a perdere la verginità con l'uomo che ama. Il giorno dopo, prima di recarsi nell'auditorium, Will ringrazia Emma non solo per quello che è successo la sera prima (per cui è valsa l'attesa) ma per tutto quello che ha fatto per lui nell'anno trascorso insieme e in seguito quando vince il Premio di insegnante dell'anno le dedica la vittoria. Opuscolo dell'episodio *''"When it's finally time to have intercourse" (Quando è finalmente ora di avere un rapporto)'' Il giorno del diploma E' giunto il giorno del diploma ed Emma durante la cerimonia consegna commossa gli attestati ai Diplomandi e li abbraccia.Quando Finn porta Rachel alla stazione Emma e lì, insieme a tutti gli altri, per augurarle buona fortuna per la nuova vita che l'attende a New York. Quarta Stagione Britney 2.0 Brittany è stata cacciata dai Cheerios per la bassa media scolastica e quindi deve rinunciare al suo ruolo di cheerleader, inoltre sente molto la mancanza della sua ragazza e miglior amica Santana. Visto che è depressa Will la convoca nell'ufficio di Emma per una chiacchierata. Dopo che Brittany se ne è andata la signorina Pillsbury dice a Will che la ragazza ha perso la sua identità e non ha più nulla a cui aggrapparsi, il Glee deve aiutarla. Quando Brittany trova un modo per tornare nei Cheerios il Professor Schuester e Emma la aiutano a migliorare i suoi voti facendogli da tutor una volta a settimana così che possa rimanere nel gruppo e diplomarsi entro l'anno. Opuscolo dell'episodio *''“So you look like crep”'' per Brittany Cambio di look Il professor Schuester desidera fare domanda per unirsi ad un gruppo di esperti che promuovono le arti nelle scuole della nazione questo però implica dover andare a Washington e lasciare il Mckinley per qualche mese. E'combattuto perchè non vuole fare nulla che possa compromettere la nuova relazione con Emma e allo stesso tempo sente di dover fare qualcosa per salvare il Glee club. Prima di prendere una decisione ne parla con lei che è molto comprensiva e gli ricorda che è giusto seguire i propri sogni proprio come consigliano sempre ai ragazzi. Per quanto riguarda il loro progetto di matrimonio possono aspettare e se otterrà l'incarico affronteranno insieme la cosa. Fine di una storia La domanda di Will di entrare a far parte di un gruppo di esperti che promuovono le arti è stata accolta e lui lo comunica ad Emma chiedendole se lo vuole seguirlo a Washington, prendendo un'aspettativa dal lavoro. Emma che ha appoggiato Will in questo suo sogno non vuole lasciare il suo lavoro per seguirlo e stare in un albergo con le mani in mano mentre lui lo realizza. Il ruolo adatto Ringraziamento Emma è tra il pubblico seduta vicino a Sue e la sua piccolina per assistere alle Provinciali. Prima che si esibiscano i Mennoniti, Will, arrivato da Washington, si siede accanto a lei e le dà un bacio. Il miracolo di Natale Nel sogno di Artie Emma è alle Hawaii con suo marito, il Coach Tanaka. Mettersi a nudo Blaine chiede alla Signorina Pillsbury di fare una ricerca per aiutare Sam nella scelta del college. Emma spiega a Sam che esistono college senza esami d'ammissione o che non richiedono medie elevate. Sam è titubante perchè non può permettersi i costi delle rette ma Emma gli dice che può fare domanda per la borsa di studio scrivendo un tema che parli delle sue doti e i meriti che ha raggiunto. Vedendolo perplesso gli ricorda che nell'ultimo anno ha ottenuto molto più di quello che riconosce a se stesso. Una vera Diva Manca una decina di giorni al matrimonio ed Emma è preoccupata di non riuscire a terminare tutti i preparativi. In aula insegnanti si sfoga con Finn che le chiede quando Will tornerà ad insegnare dopo la luna di miele e lei, vedendolo preoccupato, lo rassicura dicendo che non lo manderà via perchè ha fatto un buon lavoro portando alle provinciali un gruppo eterogeneo. Finn crede che il Glee non sia ancora pronto per le Regionali, non si tratta di competenze vocali ma del fatto che i ragazzi non sono determinati a sconfiggere gli avversari. Emma gli consiglia di fare una lezione che li tempri un po', che risvegli lo spirito di competizione. Decidono così che il tema della settimana sarà Dive e Finn la invita a fare da giudice guest star insieme a lui. La signorina Pillsbury introduce ai ragazzi il tema che hanno scelto leggendo la definizione che urban dictionary dà della parola Diva e dice che ognuno di noi a modo suo può esserelo. Lei dal canto suo è diva nei ristoranti perchè rimanda indietro i piatti se lo ritiene opportuno, racconta che una volta ha addirittura fatto piangere il manager di Cheesecake Factory. Decidono di chiamare Santana ad esibirsi per dare ai ragazzi una testimonianza concreta su come essere Diva. Emma viene a sapere che Finn ha scoperto che Rachel non è più single e gli consiglia di rimettersi in gioco, il ragazzo non si sente pronto ma la ringrazia dicendo che è l'unica persona che riesce a tirarlo su e che Will è un uomo fortunato. Oltre ai ringraziamenti Emma si fa aiutare con la scelta del centrotavola e Finn le consiglia quello di colore bianco che è puro come lei. A fine settimana, dopo aver premiato Tina come vincitrice del Diva Week Award , la Pillsbury e Finn si abbracciano contenti di aver tirato fuori dai ragazzi una carica interiore inaspettata. Emma aggiorna Will sulle scelte dei preparativi del matrimonio e non sentendolo entusiasta viene colta da una crisi di nervi. Tutto deve essere perfetto questa volta, non come con Carl. Finn tenta di calmarla dicendole che sono una squadra vincente e sistemeranno tutto ma non funziona così per zittirla le chiude la bocca con un bacio. Opuscoli dell'episodio *“So she moved in with someone else...ouch” per Finn *“You won't be alone forever...probably!” per Finn Lo voglio Come nei film Relazioni Ken Tanaka :Articolo Principale: Relazione Emma-Ken Will Schuester :''Articolo Principale: Relazione Emma-Will Carl Howell :''Articolo Principale: Relazione Emma-Carl Canzoni Assoli Prima Stagione: Vlcsnap-2013-05-06-15h24m23s176.png|All by Myself (Emma) (La strada per il successo)|link=All by Myself (Emma) I Could Have Danced All Night.png|I Could Have Danced All Night (L'unione imperfetta)|link=I Could Have Danced All Night Duetti Quarta Stagione: You're All The World To Me.png|You're All The World To Me (Will) (Come nei film)|link=You're All The World To Me Citazioni :''Articolo Principale:Citazioni Emma Galleria vlcsnap-2013-04-04-11h21m54s39.png|Emma consulente Klaine vlcsnap-2013-04-04-11h05m51s110.png|Emma wedding planner vlcsnap-2013-04-08-16h38m08s39.png|Emma Club castità vlcsnap-2013-04-08-17h37m31s89.png|Emma Buon Natale vlcsnap-2013-04-09-15h49m37s109.png|Emma Kurt e Rachel vlcsnap-2013-04-09-09h18m03s185.png|Emma guarda Will vlcsnap-2013-04-09-15h58m31s78.png|Wemma Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Insegnanti Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni